Ill Be Your Sky
by BlueMilkxxx
Summary: She has always been the silent type. She only had one friend by her side and holds many secrets. Can the loud and hot dog crazed Zell break the hard exterior and win her love? One can only hope. Warning: Drugs, Alcohol, lemons. BEING REDONE!


**Author's Note:** This is not a self insert. The main character's name is Rose Valentine and the other OC is the best friend named Aleesia Knight.

**I'll Be Your Sky**

A Zell Dincht Love Story

By BlueMilkxxx

The Sun was shining bright that day. Aleesia was being her usual cheery self and opened the window, letting the breeze blow through her dark brown hair. I rolled my eyes and went back to reading my book. "So how much farther till we get back to Balamb Garden?" Aleesia questioned the cab driver, rolling the window back up. "Oh about 20 minutes or so" the kind old man replied. _Thank god! _I thought. Long car rides weren't Aleesia's favorite thing about far away missions. "ahh great. I can finally sleep in my own bed tonight." Aleesia laid her head back on the buttery leather seat. "Yeah..and eat normal food." I added. Aleesia groaned and nodded in agreement. "No more fucking beef jerkey and powdered milk." The minutes passed in silence. When the cab stopped I glanced out the window. The Garden had been our home for about a year now. We were pretty used to it.  
"Coming Rose?" I snapped out of my gaze and took my things out of the car. "See ya young ladies!" The old man said as Aleesia gave him his tip.

**Fast Forward two hours**

After unpacking all of my things, I felt a small rumble in my stomach. "Time to eat?" Aleesia asked poking her head into my room. "Yeah I guess." We both started for the cafeteria. There wasnt a long line when we got there. "Well shit. Looks like our luck has turned around" Aleesia smiled. "For once." I sauntered over to grab the usual salad and a green tea. "You seem kinda down Rose..not that you usually aren't, but more than usual. Are you okay?" Aleesia placed a small hand on your shoulder. I did feel a little depressed. "Its nothing bad really." I paid for my food. "Its just that..I hate having to come back and do a routine everyday, waiting for something to happen." I sat down. Aleesia was looking at me intently, her eyes were full of concern. She always looked out for me. "Yeah I know what you mean." She took a bite of her tofu dog. I looked around and saw a group of people walking towards our table. I quickly looked at Aleesia, she just shrugged. One of them, a guy, walked right up to Aleesia. "Excuse me ma'am, would you object to us sitting at your table?" He seemed to have an effect on Aleesia. She stared for a moment before saying "..Uhh oh! yeah sure." She smiled. I just shook my head and drank my tea slowly. "Hey guys! its okay!" He called to the others standing behind him. Next thing I knew, we were surrounded by a bunch of people. I didn't mind, but some of them sure were rowdy. "AW Man! They're out of hot dogs again!" A blonde boy yelled. He had pale skin and a tattoo on his face. I couldnt help but stare. It wasnt long before he turned and caught my gaze. Oh shit.  
I looked away quickly and listened to the conversation between the others. "Yeah I'm Aleesia and this is Rose. We're SeeD's too." She told the one with the hat, whose name was Irvine. "Well Nice to meet you ladies, That guy with the brown hair and scar is Squall." We both held a long gaze before he just sighed and looked down. I knew Squall already. "The girl next to him is Rinoa, Theres Selphie, Quistis, and the loud one is Zell." They all waved hello. "...hello' I started back on your food. "Don't say much huh? looks like we have a girl version of Squall sitting with us." Zell chuckled. Squall snorted "Whatever.." I glared at Zell. He shut up after that. I glanced at Aleesia and Irvine. Aleesia was her usual calm self, while Irvine seemed to be incredibly nervous in her presence. She smiled and winked at me. "I think we made some friends today" She spoke in my head. I nodded. "I hope we can trust them." She smiled and went back to talking to Irvine.

After Aleesia and I finished our lunch, we walked to the training area. "So...Zell was staring at you." Aleesia said quietly. "Psh. I probably had something on my face." Aleesia rolled her eyes and went to grab her gun. "It looks like I'm not the only one with a fan." I gestured Aleesia's attention to Irvine who was leaning against the wall. She looked at me and smiled. 'Hes really nice." I could obviously tell she thought a little more than that. My gaze went from Irvine, then back to Aleesia. A sly grin made its way onto my pale face. Aleesia just stared at me, slightly confused. Then I whirled her around and pushed her in Irvine's direction. "what the-?"  
She was cut off when she stumbled right into Mr. Kinneas himself. I saw them both laugh nervously and begin a conversation. "Atleast they can regain composure quickly." I laughed a little then turned on my heel and went to do a small work out. The Training Area was pretty big compared to the places I've been. I chose to hit the punching bag for a little. My fist thrust into the bag with ease. Then sending a few graceful kicks. I liked martial arts, it was a good use of the body. Thoughts seemed to cloud my mind as I beat the bag to a pulp. Images of my brother seemed to keep appearing. "I've been here for a bloody year and I still havent found you." I quickly grew angry, sending harder punches to the bag. I guess I was too busy to notice that someone was watching me. It didn't take long to catch his scent in the room. The punches stopped. I spun around to see a familiar pair of Cyan colored eyes. My face went blank. "Seifer.." was all that escaped my lips. "Very impressive Rose. You almost destoryed the damn thing." He smirked. Seifer and I have never really talked, but when we did it always ended up with him almost making me snap. It was like he wanted his ass beat. "Seifer...if it's a fight you want, go ask Squall." I said in a flat tone and walked past him. Suddenly his large hand groped my wrist. "...Seifer. Let go." I tried to sound as calm as possible. "hah..and If I dont? Whats little miss Vamp gonna do about it?" Anger started to flare in my soul. I knew I could just slip out of his grip, but that wouldnt stop him. I had to teach this fucker a lesson. "...Always gotta be the tough guy huh?" I heard him laugh. A small smirk played onto my lips. In one quick monement, I slipped ouy of his hand and planted a quick punch to his muscular chest, sending him flying across the room into the wall. He was still conscious when I walked over to him. A look of shock and utmost disbelief plastered onto his face. "Listen to my words carefully Almasy, DONT FUCK WITH ME. or I WILL kill you. I promise." I had a devilish look in my eyes. The submissive look on his face showed he got the message. I just scoffed and walked away. "How Pathetic.." I murmered under my breath. I stopped suddenly when I spotted someone standing in the doorway...  
I didnt show any surprise, but I were a little shocked to see Zell Dincht standing there dumbfounded. Eyes wide and mouth open he managed to stammer "You...you...wow" was all he could say. I felt slightly awkward. "He pissed me off.." and I scampered past a dazed Zell.

Well I hope you like it so far. This is my first ff8 fan fic.


End file.
